


Крестный отец

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Alive, Fireplaces, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: Сейчас, сидя перед горящим камином со спящим на руках ребенком, Стив чувствует спокойствие, которое, казалось, никогда не наступит.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 25





	Крестный отец

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eugenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/gifts).



Глаза у юной Морган Старк такие же, как и у её отца. Большие, карие, умные, понимающие и грустные, хотя малышке едва только исполнится шесть лет. Стив успевает подумать об этом, прежде чем она прижимается к нему щечкой и засыпает, обнимая его за шею. В окне не видно ничего, кроме блеска от фар рядом припаркованной машины и отражения его лица, исчерченного морщинами.

Стив тоже закрывает глаза. Кладет голову на диван, проваливаясь поглубже в подушки. Думает. Теперь ему есть, что вспомнить, кроме битв и вечных потерь. Сейчас, сидя перед горящим камином, в доме старого друга, со спящим на руках ребенком, он чувствует спокойствие, которое, казалось, никогда не наступит. На кухне кто-то разбирается с тарелками и задвигает стулья после их позднего ужина.

Через некоторое время Стив услышал, как Морган начала посапывать. Пожалуй, этот чисто детский звук — прекраснейший звук на всем белом свете. Стив улыбнулся и осторожно приложил ладонь к спине Морган и погладил её. Она немного заворочалась, устроилась поудобнее и продолжила радовать старого Капитана совершенно ангельским спящим выражением лица. 

Шаги у дверей оказались слишком резкие и громкие, так что Стив повернул голову и приложил указательный палец к губам, призывая к тишине. Тони подошел ближе, осмотрел сбоку всю картину и медленно сел рядом на диван. Он смотрел на Стива какое-то время, но тот не поворачивался, глядя на огонь в камине, и Тони последовал его примеру.

— Предупреждаю, она любит слюнявить подушки, — прошептал Тони.

Роджерс мельком глянул вниз и улыбнулся. Пятно на рубашке, решил он, не большая цена за то, чтобы насладиться этими милыми посапывающими звуками. 

— Помню, ты так же заснул в Рождество. Тебе было... два? Да, это был семьдесят второй, — кивнул себе Стив.  
— Серьезно? — усмехнулся Тони. — Боже, так странно иметь два набора воспоминаний о тебе.  
— Ты был таким милым ребенком. Пока не понял, что можешь иметь собственное мнение.

Тони глубоко вздохнул и почесал здоровое плечо протезом вместо правой руки. Протез был почти бесшумный, очень тонко механизированный и боеспособный. Он не стал делать его похожим на настоящую руку, поэтому выглядело, будто это просто часть от очередного костюма в красно-золотой расцветке.

— Кэп, скажи, а ты в итоге... стал отцом?  
— Я уже прадедушка, Тони.

Старк смотрел на него так, будто никогда жизни не гордился им больше, чем сейчас. Морщин на лице Стива стало больше, когда он посмотрел вниз и чуть крепче приобнял Морган и поцеловал её в макушку. 

— Что ты почувствовал?  
— А ты?

Они оба посмотрели на Морган, которая в этот момент причмокнула во сне. 

— Что влюбился по уши, — негромко ответил Тони.   
— Я плакал минут пятнадцать, — подняв брови, усмехнулся Стив.  
— Почему ты ушел так далеко в прошлое? Не остался в две тысячи двенадцатом? Хотя бы в девяностых?  
— Я не мог убить себя.  
— Это не обязательно, — пожал плечами Тони. — Было бы два Капитана Америка.  
— И кого бы ты предпочел?  
— Заверните двоих, пожалуйста.

Засмеявшись, Стив ненароком глянул в сторону кухни, чтобы быть уверенным, что Пеппер этого не услышала.

Правая сторона лица Тони почти не двигалась из-за шрамов и рубцов, из-за поврежденного лицевого нерва уголок губ не поднимался, но Стив знал, что он тоже улыбается. Глаза его большие, карие, понимающие. Всегда выдавали его.

— Ладно, — прошептал Тони, поднявшись, — мисс Старк пора в постель.

Он бережно перенял дочку к себе на руки так, что та не проснулась. Прежде чем уйти, Тони поцеловал Стива в волосы, на что тот с теплотой на него посмотрел.

— Спокойной ночи, крестный Стив, — сказал он напоследок, сжав его плечо.

Когда его шаги стихли, Роджерс снова лег на подушки и стал смотреть на огонь, покручивая на пальце обручальное кольцо и вспоминая Рождество тысяча девятьсот семьдесят второго.


End file.
